


Oh Darling, There's Nothing Traditional about You

by InTheShadows



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Asexual Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Don't copy to another site, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Incubus Tony Stark, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed, Supernatural Elements, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, some of them revolve around him being ace so watch out for that it you need to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 00:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheShadows/pseuds/InTheShadows
Summary: When Tony wakes up in Bucky's bed he is understandably freaked out. For one thing he has no idea how he got there. For another thing it just had to be Bucky didn't it? Sure it's better than some of the others - Bucky is the best at accepting his quirks - but that doesn't make it any better. Tony is already clingy enough without adding another level of burden and demand to their friendship. Because Tony is too broken to offer him anything more.For Winteriron Week - Day 3 - Bed Sharing/"I'm not drunk enough for this."





	Oh Darling, There's Nothing Traditional about You

**Author's Note:**

> Once again what am I doing? No idea, but here it is. ~~Posting day 3 on day 7. Go team!~~ (Also in case anyone missed the tag there's some minor issues involving an ace and some unenthusiastic beginnings of sex. Because Tony.)

It’s warm. That is the first thought Tony has as he wakes up. He is warm and comfortable and feeling particularly well rested. It’s something that doesn’t happen enough and thus to be savoured when it does. Why waste a good thing?

And then an arm around his waist tightens and Tony promptly jerks up and around, seeing exactly where he is. “I am not drunk enough for this,” he says in a rush. 

Bucky blinks at him, tired and disoriented after being woken up so quickly. He rubs his eyes and blinks up again at Tony. “Well ain’t that a sweet way to greet a fella after he doesn’t kick you outta bed when you climbed in without warnin when he was already asleep.” 

That makes Tony pause enough in his own panic to stop and process things slightly. “Um... oops?” he offers, “But seriously though.” The only saving grace here is that both of them still have their clothes on. Nothing could have happened if they were still dressed. Plus Tony would have been able to tell if he had eaten recently. 

That still doesn’t explain how he got here though. The last thing he remembers was being in the workshop, working on... something. He’s not sure what, but it had to be important right? Or maybe he had just been messing around, ignoring JARVIS’ pointed comments about getting some sleep. Because sleep is for the weak. 

“You weren’t drunk at all when you got here ‘cept maybe from lack of sleep,” Bucky answers. 

That explain things marginally better - Tony knows he can act weird when he is sleep deprived - too clingy, too soft, too likely to use someone as his own personal pillow. There’s a reason that he avoids people after he gets past a certain point of wakefulness. It’s embarrassing for one and annoying for another. No one wants a needy person clinging to them, being a burden to those around them. 

Still, why is he in Bucky’s bed?

“If I may Sir,” JARVIS speaks up, “when you finally abandoned the workshop you went in search of Sergeant Barnes because you believed that he be willing to watch the Iron Giant with you. When you discovered he was already in bed you declared it a sleepover and then joined him.” 

Tony covers his face and groans. Of all the stupid ideas he could have had. He can just imagine it now. He had been feeling a bit lonely and a bit needy so he decided to go to Bucky, who was the mostly likely to indulge him with this sort of thing. Bucky was sweet like that. He never complained when Tony was being too much and always willing to listen to him babble, strangely enough. He never knew why - no one else did - but he took shameless advantage of it. 

He soaked everything Bucky gave him in like a starving man. He’s a tactile person by nature - literally - and Bucky is the one who has the most patience when he gets a little too lonely without Rhodey being around, a little too hungry, but still not at the point where he wants to go to all the bother to find a meal. The others will humour him sure, but he knows that it’s just that. Eventually they get annoyed with him and push him away. Fair enough. Tony gets annoyed with himself too. Too bad he can’t leave himself behind. 

Besides, it’s an imposition, isn’t it, to act like that when they get nothing in return? They should get something out of it too. And maybe they would, if Tony wasn’t broken the way he is. But he is and they don’t, so he can’t expect people to accept him like that. 

But this though? Invading Bucky’s room? Climbing into Bucky’s bed without invite? That is pushing things too far. He  _ is _ lucky that he didn’t get kicked out immediately. Or that Bucky isn’t angry with him now. He would have every right to be. He’d deserve it if Bucky wanted to yell at him for invading his space like this. 

He can feel his face heating up at the mere thought. Tesla what was he thinking? What is he  _ still _ thinking? Just because Bucky isn’t yelling yet doesn’t mean he wants him in his bed. “Sorry,” he mutters as he scrambles out. Blankets wrap around him, limiting his movement and he ends up falling out and onto the floor. Ow. “Sorry,” he repeats, “I’ll have to create a new code for JARVIS so he can stop me next time.” Next time. Lovelace he needs to stop talking now. “I mean, in case I do this again, maybe to one of the others. At least I don’t snore right?” he tries to joke, but he is panicking too much, too embarrassed and too nervous to do anything else but babble. 

“It’s alright darling,” Bucky soothes, throwing the blankets off of himself, sitting up and bending down to help Tony up. 

Tony jumps at the contact, but accepts the hand. It’s kind of Bucky to say, but he knows it’s not true. “Thanks for the lie pumpkin,” he smiles, putting all his effort into showing the Stark Charm that has won the media over time and time again. And really, he isn’t lying. He does appreciate the words, even if he knows they aren’t true. 

Bucky tugs at his wrist, pulling Tony to him. “It’s not a lie sweetheart, you know I don’t mind genius cuddles. Some warning might have been nice, but it wasn’t unwelcome.” He wraps his arms around him, encouraging Tony to relax against him. “Really sunshine you know this. No need to freak out on me.” 

This is what Tony meant. Bucky is too nice to him when it comes to things like this. Anyone else and he would have been right out the door without a thought, ears ringing. Instead he is being comforted instead. 

And because Tony is weak he melts into the embrace. He just can’t help it, it feels so good. And maybe it’s time to do something for Bucky. To repay him for all that he has done. Just because he’s always shielded away from the idea before doesn’t mean that he can’t do it. Sex may not be something he particularly enjoys, but other people do. And it’s not as if he hasn’t taken part in it enough over the years - he needs to eat somehow after all. 

Sex with a incubus is supposed to be an amazing experience, or so he’s heard. And Tony can admit that it is nice in the moment. In the heat of things he can almost forget that he’s only there for a meal and not out of any real desire. Before he’s always covered his lack of enthusiasm with threesomes and moresomes. It’s one of the reasons the media has always labelled him such a player and a bit of a slut. It just makes things easier then. Not only is there more people to focus on, Tony gets twice the energy he would if he was only with one person. And more energy means more time before he has to do this again. 

It always feels like a chore, that’s the main problem. Sex has never been something that he looks forward to. It’s more like washing the dishes or doing paperwork. He knows that he needs to do it, he just doesn’t want to. 

That doesn’t mean that he should be selfish here. Bucky has indulged him long enough. It’s time that he gets something out of this too. Just because Tony is broken doesn’t mean he can’t do something nice in thanks. 

So he turns his head and kisses Bucky. 

Bucky jumps at the first contact, but it doesn’t take him long to respond. He tightens his hold briefly before he gentles it, moving his hands so that he is basically cradling Tony against him. One hand in his hair and the other against his spine, it helps anchor him. 

Tony can admit that it is nice. Safe. And kissing Bucky is so much more satisfying than he thought it would be. Someone moans and he is startled to find it was him that made the sound. Oh. He’s never responded to anyone like this before. Oh this  _ is _ nice. Maybe this is what everyone meant when they talked of the joys of sex. If everything is like this then this is going to be even better than he thought. 

But then things start to get heated and slowly Tony revises his thought. Mouths open and tongues are brought into play. That is... it’s alright, but Tony has never particularly liked that part. Still it’s fine. He pushes on, determined to follow through. It would be the worst kind of tease if he stopped now. He won’t be selfish here, he  _ won’t _ . 

He climbs into Bucky’s lap, straddling his hips. Strong muscles flex underneath him as they continue to kiss. Maybe if he gives Bucky a hand job? That should be good right? Or a blow job? He’s gotten plenty of compliments about his mouth. And he’s sure Bucky would be a gentleman about it and not try to choke Tony on his dick. That would be enough wouldn’t it? Or should he go all the way here? 

Bucky is reacting against him, growing hard. His pants and Tony’s position ensures that he is well aware of that fact. Someone feels well endowed. He wonders if Bucky likes to bottom or top. That’s something he should ask, isn’t it? Preferences are important. 

Then Bucky moves away from his mouth and begins mouthing his neck. Tony can’t help the shudder that runs through him at that. Oh. Right. He tightens his own hold on Bucky and arches up to give him more room to work. Once again, necks really aren’t his thing. He’s never really seen the point of it, but Bucky is obviously enjoying himself so he lets him continue. 

It’s not the worse he’s ever had, not by a long shot. He’s had some fairly selfish lovers in the past. Demanding and controlling and rude. If Tony hadn’t been so hungry he would have never had put up with it. As is, he made sure to stay far away from those people after he was done. Bucky is gentle at least. He cares for Tony, at least somewhat, and not just about his own pleasure. 

“Sweet thing?” Bucky asks as he pulls away, panting slightly, “are you alright?” 

Tony looks at him to see that his eyes are wide, cheeks are flushed and his pulse is racing under his hand. So why is he stopping? Is Tony doing this that badly? He gives Bucky a warm smile. “Of course I am. Why wouldn’t I be?” 

“Because you don’t seem very happy about this.” Bucky frowns, brows coming together, “Am I moving too fast? There something else you want instead? I want you to be happy too darling.” 

“Please Buckaroo,” he runs a hand through his hair. It’s so soft, it slides through his fingers like water, “I’m an incubus remember? We are always ready for a good time.” 

Bucky’s frown deepens. “That’s bullshit and you know it. Just because you need sex to survive doesn’t mean that you want it all the time. You don’t owe anyone anything sweetheart. You know that right?” 

Again with the lies to make him feel better. “Of course,” he says, even though it isn’t true. He knows he owes Bucky something after everything he has done for him. “It’s fine sugar plum. I wouldn’t have started this if I didn’t want it.” Besides, if this was the price he had to pay to keep Bucky he would gladly do it. Pathetic, but true. 

“What do you want?” Bucky asks again. 

“I could suck you off,” Tony offers, giving his best coy look, “or you could fuck me if you want. I bet you can stretch me real well with this.” He gives Bucky a long stroke against his pants. 

Bucky arches slightly into the touch, but his expression doesn’t change. “But what do  _ you _ want.” 

“I’m down for anything,” Tony reassures him. It’s fine. It’s all fine. 

So he doesn’t startle when Bucky lays down, bringing Tony down with him. Bucky pulls him against his body, letting Tony lay on top of him. But then he doesn’t make any other move. He doesn’t start kissing again or touching or anything. He just holds Tony against him in a hug. 

“What?” Tony asks. 

“I am happy with just this.” Bucky’s tone is firm, making no room for argument, “I don’t need anything else but this. Especially if you aren’t comfortable with it.” 

And maybe Tony would buy it if Bucky didn’t sound so sad under that determination. “Don’t you want me?” he asks, feeling the panic return. Why isn’t Bucky doing what he should? Why isn’t he taking the invitation? Does Bucky realize just how broken Tony is? 

“Oh sweet thing,” Bucky softens, stroking his face, “of course I do. But I never want to take advantage of you.” 

Now it is Tony’s turn to frown. “But I was offering.” And Bucky still sounds so sad. 

“Just because someone offers doesn’t mean that they always want it.” 

That... that just makes no sense to Tony. Okay, yeah, it might apply to him a little bit here, but that isn’t the same thing. He may not be enthusiastic about it, but he’s not disgusted by the idea either. That counts for something right? 

“You don’t need to do this just to make me happy or to stick around or whatever is going through that head of yours,” he continues, “I’m not going to leave you sweetheart. You’re too special for that.” 

“I’m broken,” Tony protests. Finally admits it out loud. “Okay, sure, maybe it’s fine for other people not to be all that into sex, but I am an  _ incubus _ . I need sex to  _ live _ . It’s not as if I can just go without like a normal person now can I? And what good is an incubus who isn’t into sex? I mean, it’s not terrible, but,” he shrugs and looks away, unable to bare to see those kind eyes looking at him. 

“You’re not broken,” Bucky says softly, gently as if he is a skittish animal in need of reassurance, “There’s nothing wrong with that. And I think you’re good for plenty of other things Iron Man. You’re a hero, you are the owner of one of the most successful companies in the world. You care so much and have such a big heart darling. How can anyone not want that?” 

“You don’t,” Tony mutters, more to himself than Bucky. 

Bucky sighs. “Oh no darling, I want you alright. It’s just that you never seemed interested before. You’d cuddle and you babbled and you lit up my world, but you never moved further than that. And that was fine. Sure I hated when you went off with all those other people - people who surely weren’t treatin you like you deserve, but it was fine. I never minded what we had - have. I’d take you anyway you want.” 

Tony stares at Bucky, eyes wide. “You do?” he asks, barely able to believe it himself. 

Bucky nods. “Sure thing darling. You’re the best thing this century has to offer. Why wouldn’t I? And if sex is off the table that in no way changes my feelings towards you. We don’t have to have sex for you to be with me.” 

And well, the sheer amount of hope growing is Tony’s chest is almost too much. “You’d be mine even without sex? You’d be my boyfriend even if we never got naked together?” It seems too good to be true. 

“Yes,” Bucky says, kissing his forehead. 

Tony grins and kisses him back. “No tongue,” he says to clarify. And to test. Will this really be enough? 

If the enthusiastic kiss he gets in return is anything to go by, it just might be. 


End file.
